


The Bargain [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kris/Adam ARRANGED MARRIAGE". AU. The plot, such as it is, is very loosely based on the premise of Georgette Heyer's April Lady.</p><p>A podfic of The Bargain, written by solvent</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bargain [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved this fic. Harlequin fics are a particular love of mine. And solvent did an amazing job of working the emotions of a much longer story into this while still making this fic feel complete. Awesome :D
> 
> Note: This is a podfic based on a fic by solvent which has since been taken down by the author, there's no text copy available as far as I know.

**Download:** [MP3](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-The%20Bargain%20by%20solvent-paraka.mp3) | [M4B](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-The%20Bargain%20by%20solvent-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 13:37


End file.
